


Curfew

by WardenRoot



Series: I'm Hooked On All These Feelings [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 17:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenRoot/pseuds/WardenRoot
Summary: “You have a phone, you know. You don’t have to make scratches in my window.”“It’s romantic or whatever.”“It’s loud. What are you even doing here, you know my parents would kill us if they catch you here past my curfew.”“If they catch us, which they won’t.”Or the one where Ava has a curfew and Sara keeps trying to ignore it





	Curfew

Ava jumps slightly when there is a sudden sound from her window. She thinks she imagined it, until the sound comes again. She warily walks over to her window from her desk and pulls it open. It is dark out and difficult to spot what had made the sound. That is, until she hears a grunt and looks directly down to see a dark silhouette scaling the wall. Ava rolls her eyes and takes a couple of steps back, waiting for the person to reach her now open window. Ava has her arms crossed and her best glare on her face when they finally land soundlessly on her floor. Her face softens just a little when a hand immediately reaches for her belt loop, pulling her close.

“You have a phone, you know. You don’t have to make scratches in my window.”

“It’s romantic or whatever.”

“It’s loud. What are you even doing here, you know my parents would kill us if they catch you here past my curfew.”

“ _If_ they catch us, which they won’t.”

“Sara,” Ava sighs. Sara reaches for Ava’s neck as she pulls more on her belt loop, pulling her towards Ava’s bed. Right before Sara’s legs hit the edge of it, she spins them around, pushing Ava down on it instead. When Sara follows, making herself comfortable on Ava’s lap, Ava’s hands quickly move to rest on her waist.

“I missed you,” Sara whispers, cupping her face with both hands and leaning in to brush her lips against Ava’s.

“I missed you too.” Ava tries to properly press her lips against Sara’s when there’s the sound of movement closing in on her door and suddenly there’s only air in front of her. She catches sight of Sara quickly making her way out the window right before the door to her room opens. Ava jumps up from her bed out of surprise.

“Honey, you okay?” her father asks, peeking his head into her room.

“I’m great,” Ava says, voice just a pitch higher than normal, forcing herself to look anywhere but the window.

“I thought I heard voices,” he says, his eyes scanning the room, squinting when they fall on the open window.

“Nope, no voices, probably just the wind,” Ava says in one breath, quickly walking up to the window and shutting it.

Her father spends another few seconds surveying the room before he sighs, nodding. “Your mother and I are going to bed, don’t stay up too late.”

“I won’t,” Ava smiles, relieved that he’s not investigating further. “Good night, I love you.”

“Love you too,” her father smiles, then closes the door. Ava lets out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding and opens the window, finding Sara hanging just underneath.

“Told you we wouldn’t get caught,” Sara says smugly, hoisting herself halfway up the window so that she is level with Ava.

“We almost did.” Sara rolls her eyes and leans in, waiting for Ava to close the distance, unable to properly do it from her position. Ava shakes her head but cups Sara’s face securely, just a little anxious that she might fall, and kisses her properly. She pulls back only to lean in again, reluctant to stop kissing her. “My parents’ room is right down the hall, there’s no way they won’t notice if you stay.”

“I just wanted to see you,” Sara says, leaning in for one last kiss. “I’ll come by at a more appropriate time tomorrow.” Sara makes a face as she says the word ‘appropriate’.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Ava says softly, reluctant to actually let Sara go.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Sara responds, before leaning into Ava one last time. They reluctantly pull apart and Sara climbs back down the building, disappearing into the darkness. Ava sighs as she closes the window and throws herself down on her bed.

***

A hand on Ava’s shoulder pulls her out from her homework induced trance.

“You’ve been doing that for the past hour,” Sara complains, lips right next to her ear.

“Sorry,” Ava says sheepishly, turning her chair around to face her girlfriend.

“I like watching you work,” Sara says, tucking some hair behind Ava’s ear. “There are some other things I like even more though,” she says with a smirk, leaning closer. Ava lets Sara kiss her for a couple of seconds before pulling back.

“We can’t, there’s a reason my parents make me have an open door whenever you’re over.”

Sara sighs, pecks her on the lips again, and pulls back just enough so that she is still in Ava’s space. “My parents don’t make us close the door whenever you’re over.” Sara pouts as her eyes fall to Ava’s lips.

“You knew it was going to be like this when we told my parents we’re dating.”

“Yeah,” Sara sighs. “But I want everyone to know you’re my girl.” Ava blushes at Sara’s easy admission. She can’t exactly fault her for that. “I’ve got an idea,” Sara says, eyes lighting up with mischief. She pulls back and Ava immediately misses having her close. She watches as Sara walks over to the window and opens it, before grabbing her jacket from Ava’s bed.

“What are you doing?” Ava asks, getting up from the chair as Sara makes her way over to the door.

“I’m leaving,” she answers easily, eyes still filled with mischief.

“What, Sara, no,” Ava pleads, following her all the way to the front door.

“Leaving already?” Ava’s mom asks, popping up behind them.

“Yeah, I promised my parents I’d be home early. Goodbye Mrs. S! I’ll see you, Aves.” Sara leans in to kiss her on the cheek and then disappears out the door before Ava can answer.

Ava sighs as she makes her way back to her room, alone. She jumps as she opens her door to find someone who looks suspiciously like her girlfriend sitting cross-legged in the middle of her bed.

“Sara, what the hell?” she whispers, quickly closing the door behind her.

“Your parents won’t let us close the door while I’m here. I fixed it,” Sara shrugs, jumping up from the bed and taking quick steps towards Ava.

Ava shakes her head as Sara cups her face. A pit of anxiety forms in her stomach at the thought of her parents catching them, but Sara’s lips on hers soon makes the thoughts go away. She sighs as Sara pushes her back towards her chair, sitting down in her lap when Ava falls down into it. Sara tangles her hands in her hair and Ava lets her arms fall to Sara’s hips, pulling her closer. She slowly pushes her tongue into Sara’s mouth and closes her eyes, forgetting everything about the possibility of getting caught.

No sooner has the anxiety dissipated from her stomach, does footsteps sound in the hall, getting closer to her room by the second. She pulls back from Sara in a rush, panic written all over her face. Sara curses under her breath as she slides off of Ava’s lap, onto the floor, and under her desk. She pulls Ava’s chair closer, and Ava barely has the sense to turn her eyes on her homework and pick up a pen.

“Are you okay, honey?” her mom asks from the doorway.

“I’m fine, why shouldn’t I be fine? I’m just getting some homework done, now that Sara is gone,” she rambles, only stopping when she feels Sara’s hand travel up her leg. She lightly kicks her under the desk as she tries her best to look inconspicuous.

“That’s good,” her mother nods, her eyes sweeping the room. “You should close that window, it’s getting drafty outside.”

“I’ll get right on that,” Ava says in a rush. Her mom does one more sweep of the room before she steps back and closes the door.

“I thought she’d never leave,” Sara sighs as she climbs out from underneath the desk. Ava shakes her head and exhales deeply, grateful that they hadn’t been caught.

***

Ava sighs, dropping her bag down on the floor. She and her parents have spent the last week at the family cabin, and, as much as Ava enjoys being there, she has missed her own room.

She opens her closet, preparing herself for unpacking. Before she can crouch down next to her bag, her phone vibrates in her pocket. She fishes it out, seeing a new message from Sara. She can’t hold back a smile as she sees it, along with her lock screen of her and Sara. That is another thing that she has missed, in the middle of nowhere — seeing her girlfriend.

**From Sara** : You alone yet?

Ava shakes her head, of course that is the first thing Sara would ask upon knowing that she is home. She sends a quick reply before crouching, finally opening her neatly packed bag. No sooner has she pulled out a shirt, is there a knock on her window. Ava lets out an exasperated sigh, quickly closing the door before moving to the window.

The moment Sara’s stupid, bright smile is in view, part of Ava wants to strangle her for coming after her curfew. The other half, however, the one that wins out, has never been happier to see her girlfriend after spending an entire week missing her.

Sara jumps into her room and is about to say some form of greeting, but Ava doesn’t let her, instead pulling her into a kiss. Sara’s hands quickly come up to her face, cupping her cheeks as she happily pulls her closer. Ava wraps her own arms around Sara’s middle, melting into her body. She sighs against her lips, feeling like she could lose herself in the kiss forever.

She is denied forever when Sara pulls back, a protest immediately leaving Ava’s lips. Sara chuckles, tracing the side of Ava’s face before pulling completely out of her grasp.

“Miss me, huh?” Sara says cheekily, stepping backwards towards Ava’s open bag.

“You know I did,” Ava says, smiling softly as she follows her.

“Good,” Sara says, crouching down in front of the bag. Ava crosses her arms, raising an eyebrow at her. “I missed you too.” Sara reaches an arm out towards her and Ava softens, letting Sara pull her down next to her as she reaches her other hand into Ava’s bag.

“What does Ava Sharpe take with her to the family cabin,” Sara ponders, a mock thoughtful expression on her face. Ava’s eyes drop to her hand, observing as Sara slightly messes up her previously perfectly packed bag.

Sara looks like she finds something she deems interesting, but before she can pull it out, the too familiar noise of footsteps approaching Ava’s door sounds. Ava panics, but when she looks from the bag to Sara, Sara is nowhere to be found. She just barely spots her closet door closing before her bedroom one opens, and Ava pulls the bag all the way too her, trying to make it look like she is the one who has been rummaging through it.

“Everything alright, dear?” her father asks, throwing a curious look around her room.

“Everything is great,” she responds, looking up at him with what she hopes is an innocent expression.

Her father takes a step into her room, and Ava holds her breath, forcing her eyes away from her closet.

“You must be tired after the long trip, I know me and your mother are,” he says, slowly walking towards the open window. “I know how much you like fresh air, but the evening air is so cold, we don’t want you getting sick, now, do we?” Her father taps his fingers on the window sill, looking like he’s trying to subtly look out of the window.

“I am, I just wanted to air out my room after it has been closed up for a week, and then I’m going to go to bed.” Ava glances at her closet, hoping her father will leave her room before deciding to help her unpack or something.

“Of course,” he says, smiling as he moves away from the window with one last tap. “Good night, honey.”

“Good night, Dad,” Ava says, accepting a kiss to the top of her head before her father finally leaves the room.

“Phew,” Sara says, pushing open the closet door. “I haven’t spent that long in the closet since I was little.”

Ava shakes her head, smiling as Sara kneels before her, leaning forwards to capture Ava’s lips in a kiss.

“Now where were we,” Sara mumbles against her lips, wrapping her arms around her.

***

Ava groans, drawing her covers over her head. If there is one thing she hates in this world, it is being sick. Not only does it make her feel like crap, it also keeps her from school, and, more recently, her girlfriend, two things that she is quite fond of.

There is a knock on her door, and Ava reluctantly pull the covers down to just below her eyes so she can see it. Her father walks into the room not soon after, a glass of water and some medicine in his hands.

“Hey, honey, how are you feeling?” he asks, sitting down at the edge of her bed.

“I’m good,” Ava lies, trying to suppress a cough. Her father puts the glass down on her nightstand, raising an eyebrow at her. “In fact,” she continues, averting her gaze from her dad’s, “I think I’m good enough to go to school.”

Her father chuckles, laying a cold palm on her forehead. “You’re staying in bed,” he sighs, stroking the top of her head. Ava groans again, wanting nothing more than to get out of her room. “Take your meds,” her father says, lifting his hand up in front of her head.

Ava shuffles up into a semi sitting position, taking the meds from her father’s hand and plopping them into her mouth, before accepting the glass of water he had brought with him.

“Your mother will have to work late today, but I will try to come home as early as I can,” he promises, before leaning down to press a kiss to Ava’s forehead.

Ava nods, moving around until she’s lying down again. “See you later, Dad,” she says, already closing her eyes again.

“I will see you later, dear,” her father responds, standing up and starting on his path towards the door. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Ava sighs, and then she’s alone in the darkness, only a few rays of sunlight filtering in through the blinds.

 

About an hour later, her phone vibrates on her nightstand, pulling her out of her semi sleeping state. Ava tries to ignore it, but it keeps vibrating, until Ava finally relents and blindly stretches her hand out for the phone. She rolls over on her side and unlocks it, finding all the messages to be from Sara. A very worried Sara, going by the looks of her texts.

Ava had only gotten sick the day before, a day she hadn’t been able to see Sara anyway, so she had neglected to tell her she was sick in hopes that today would be better.

She sighs, trying to explain to her girlfriend that the reason she isn’t at school isn’t because she was in some fatal accident and that she will be fine. Once the message has been sent, she once more closes her phone, the light coming from it hurting her head.

Of course, Sara messages her back only a second later. Ava tries to scold her through the phone — Ava _knows_ that she is supposed to be in class, not texting her sick girlfriend. She tells her as much, in the text she sends back, knowing Sara won’t really care but feeling like she has to anyway.

Sara sends her one final text, telling her to hold tight, and Ava finally throws the phone back on her nightstand and hides underneath her covers.

 

Ava doesn’t know how much time passes as she sleeps, but she is once more woken up by her phone vibrating. She mentally curses it, reluctantly moving her hand out from the warm covers into the cool air, grabbing her phone once more. She stares at the single message there, not quite believing it.

**From Sara:** Your parents aren’t home, right? Figured I’d use the normal entrance today

She sends a quick message back, the words “The door is locked” the only words she can think to send. She groans at the thought of possibly having to go all the way down to the door to let Sara in, but she still hasn’t fully comprehended that Sara has decided to leave school to be with her.

“Well, it isn’t anymore,” a voice calls throughout the house, and Ava is sure she must be dreaming.

“Sara?” she tries to yell, but it comes out more like a loud whisper. Curse her sickness.

She sits up in bed, shivering as the cold air hits all her now exposed limbs, her tank top and sleep shorts doing nothing to protect her skin. She doesn’t make it any further before the door to her room is pushed open, revealing the wonderful sight of her girlfriend.

“Hey,” Sara says, dropping her bag down next to the door before making her way over to Ava’s bed.

“Hey,” Ava says, smiling softly at her. Then, half accusingly, “You’re supposed to be at school.”

“School will still be there tomorrow,” Sara shrugs, kneeling in front of Ava. She rests her hands on Ava’s, and the warmth of them sends another shiver through her. “How are you feeling?”

“Like crap,” Ava groans, drawing her legs up on the bed again, underneath the warmth of her covers. “But better now that you’re here, even if you shouldn’t have left school for me.”

Sara shakes her head, standing up and pulling the covers up more so they’re covering Ava’s shoulders. “Babe, I was worried about you, and you shouldn’t be alone when you’re sick. Besides, I’m sure you’ll make me learn everything I miss today whenever you’re better.” Sara says the last part as if it is an inevitability she would rather avoid, making Ava roll her eyes. She is damned right Ava will make sure she didn’t miss anything important, _especially_ when she is missing it because of Ava.

“Is there anything you need?” Sara’s features turn worried as she cups Ava’s cheek with one hand.

“Some water would be nice,” Ava says, glancing at the empty glass from the morning.

“One glass of water, coming right up,” she says with a nod, grabbing the glass.

Ava scrunches up her face as she watches Sara leave her room, not wanting to be apart from her now that she is here. She tries to make herself comfortable as she waits, tapping the fingers of one hand on the back of the other.

Not too long after, but yet far too long, Ava thinks, Sara comes back, fresh glass of water in her hand. Ava smiles when she sees her, eyes trained on her as she makes her way back to the bed.

“Here,” Sara says, guiding the glass of water to Ava’s mouth. Ava wraps her lips around the edge of it, and Sara gently tips the glass forwards. Ava sighs as the cool water travels down her throat, greedily swallowing every drop traveling into her mouth.

“You want more?” Sara asks when the glass is empty again, wiping the ends of Ava’s mouth with her sleeve.

“No, I’m good, but thank you,” Ava says, reaching a hand out for Sara’s arm. Sara smiles at her, taking the hand so she can bring it to her lips and press a gentle kiss to its palm.

“Okay, scoot over,” she says, turning her body around so that she is kneeling at the edge of the bed.

“You’ll get sick,” Ava protests, yet does as told, wriggling closer to the wall.

“Pft, I’ll be fine,” Sara says, moving her hand through the air in a dismissive manner. Then, she lifts up the covers, carefully moving underneath them, all the way to Ava’s side. Ava sighs, letting Sara wrap her warm arms around her, pulling her head onto her chest.

“You have to leave before my parents get home,” Ava says sleepily, listening to the calming rhythm of Sara’s heart.

“I will,” Sara promises, placing a kiss at the top of Ava’s head.

Ava nods, wanting nothing more than to fall asleep in Sara’s arms. Before she can, however, a thought stops her. “Hey, how’d you get inside?” she asks, tilting her head upwards.

“I picked the lock,” Sara shrugs, moving one hand to Ava’s hair. Ava tenses, suddenly worried about the lock. Before she can say anything on it, Sara laughs, her chest vibrating underneath Ava’s head. “I’m kidding, though I do know how to do that. Aves, I’ve known you for years, I know where your spare key is hidden.”

“Oh,” Ava says, cheeks flushing slightly. Of course Sara had used the spare key.

“You believing I pick locked the door is cute though.”

Ava sighs, wanting to offer a reply but a yawn stops her, and instead she drifts off to the sound of Sara’s heart and the movement of Sara’s fingers through her hair.

 

“Ava?” Ava groans, burying her head deeper in the softness underneath her. “Honey?” the voice calls again, closer this time, but Ava tries to ignore it still, her dreams too pleasant to leave.

When the door to her room is pushed open, Ava wakens with a jolt, remembering that she isn’t laying on a very soft pillow, but instead her girlfriend.

“Ava, honey, are you— Oh, hey Sara,” her father says, frowning as he takes them.

“Hey, Mr. S,” Sara says sheepishly, tightening her hold on Ava.

“Shouldn’t you be at school?” he asks, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms.

“Technically,” Sara says, biting her lip. “I didn’t want Ava to be alone.”

Her father’s face softens as he nods, stepping properly into the room. “Why don’t you go get Ava something to drink and warm up the chicken soup that’s in the fridge?”

“Right away, Mr. S,” Sara says, making Ava groan involuntarily as Sara’s body and warmth disappears from her.

Ava’s father takes a moment to just watch her after Sara leaves, and Ava tries to shrink down in the bed, not wanting to deal with a lecture while she’s sick.

“How are you feeling?” he asks, sitting down at the edge of the bed and reaching for her forehead.

“Better,” Ava says, and it’s not a lie — she _is_ feeling better after her nap with Sara.

“That’s good,” he says, a small smile pulling at his lips. Ava nods in response, dreading whatever it is he really wants to say.

“So,” he begins, glancing at the door. “Sara.”

“Yeah,” Ava sighs, moving her own eyes to the door, finding it easier than looking at her father, who must be so disappointed in her.

“You know why we don’t like you having visitors while you’re sick,” he says, brushing Ava’s messy hair away from her face.

“So I don’t get even sicker,” Ava says, dropping her eyes to her lap.

Her father nods, placing his hands on his thighs. “Sara takes good care of you, she cares about you a lot.”

Ava nods, not knowing where her father is going with this.

“If you promise to let us know if you start feeling sicker, she can stay.” Ava lifts her head, looking curiously at her father.

“You’re serious?” she asks, starting to wonder if she isn’t still dreaming.

“Yeah,” he says, moving one hand to Ava’s thigh as he looks at her. “And, if you promise to still get proper sleep, I will convince your mother to extend your curfew. And let you keep your door ajar when she’s here — ajar, not closed.”

Ava lets out an uncharacteristic squeal, throwing her arms around her father’s neck. “Thank you, thank you, thank you,” she says, hugging him tightly. Her father chuckles as he wraps his arms around Ava’s torso.

“What’d I miss?” Sara asks, appearing in the door frame with a glass of water in one hand and a bowl of soup in the other.

“I’ll leave you girls to talk,” her father says, letting go of Ava and standing up from the bed.

Sara observes it all curiously as she walks towards the bed, sitting down where Ava’s father had just been.

“Remember, the moment you start feeling more sick,” her father says, throwing one last glance at them before leaving the room, pulling the door almost closed.

Sara raises an eyebrow at Ava, putting the glass down so she can lift the spoon from the soup bowl.

Ava sighs, feeling happier than she can explain at the conversation she and her father just had.

“I’ll tell you about it when you start cuddling me again,” she says, reaching an arm out for Sara’s waist.

“Food first,” she says sternly, moving the spoon towards Ava’s lips.

Ava rolls her eyes, but accepts the spoon, body almost bursting at the thought of telling Sara about her father’s words.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr @wardenroot, feel free to hmu to talk or for prompts


End file.
